memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Treachery, Faith and the Great River (episode)
Odo is contacted by Weyoun, who reveals that he wants to defect to the Federation. Meanwhile, O'Brien and Nog sail down the Great Material Continuum. Summary Odo is skeptical when he receives a message from Gul Russol, who used to be one of his most reliable informants. Russol was executed when Cardassia joined the Dominion, or so Odo thought. At the rendezvous point on a barren moon, Odo instead finds Weyoun, who announces that he wants to defect to the Federation. Back on DS9, Miles O'Brien is in dire straits. Captain Sisko has ordered him to get the ''Defiant'''s gravity net up and running in three days even though the station already needs far too many repairs. And the needed graviton stabilizer won't be available for three weeks! Nog offers the Chief his help, but O'Brien thinks that Nog will only get him in deeper trouble. explains to Miles O'Brien how the world works]] After Nog talks the Chief into giving him his authorization code, the Ferengi begins wheeling and dealing for the stabilizer in the Chief's name. Not long after, the captain's desk turns up missing. Nog explains that it is on loan to Al Lorenzo, Chief of Operations on Decos Prime, who wants a holophoto of himself sitting behind it. (He collects such photos.) Nog has set up a chain of deals: in exchange for the loan of the desk, Lorenzo will give O'Brien an induction modulator, which O'Brien can then trade to the [[USS Musashi|USS Musashi]] for a phaser emitter. The phaser emitter will then go to the [[USS Sentinel|USS Sentinel]], which has the gravition stabilizer that O'Brien needs. As O'Brien panics, seeing disaster ahead, Nog tells the Chief to have faith in the Great Material Continuum, which Ferengi believe flows through the universe like a river, bringing people the things they need from those that have, and back again. Meanwhile, on the barren moon, Weyoun's offer to trade valuable intelligence about the Dominion in exchange for asylum in the Federation seems too good an offer to pass up. Odo agrees to take Weyoun back to DS9 on the runabout ''Rio Grande'', but before they get very far they receive a transmission from Cardassia. Odo is surprised to see that the transmission is from Legate Damar- and Weyoun! It turns out that the Weyoun with Odo is clone number 6, who is apparently defective as he has a lack of faith in the Founders. The Weyoun clone 7, the one with Damar, orders clone 6 to activate his termination implant, a device all Vorta clones have inside their brains. When 6 refuses, Damar vows that the runabout will never return to DS9. Soon a Jem'Hadar fighter appears and tries to shoot down and destroy the runabout. Weyoun 6 gives details to Odo about the weakness of the fighter which allows Odo to destroy it with a sustained twin-Phaser blast. chase the ''Rio Grande'' through an ice field]] As they continue their journey back to the station, Weyoun 6 tells Odo the story of how the Vorta came to be in the service of the Founders. The Vorta were nothing more than timid, ape-like forest dwellers when one day they saw a shapeshifter for the first time. It was fleeing a group of solids. A family of Vorta hid the changeling from its pursuers and the grateful changeling promised that one day they would transform the Vorta into a powerful people. After Odo expresses satisfaction that his people are capable of kindness, Weyoun makes a startling revelation: the Founders are dying. The entire Great Link is suffering from a strange disease (a morphogenic virus). Only Odo, it seems, is not infected. More Jem'Hadar ships show up, so Odo takes the runabout into an ice field and hides it in a large chunk of ice and powers down. But within hours the Jem'Hadar flush them out. Knowing that the situation is hopeless, and to save Odo's life so that at least one Founder survives, Weyoun 6 contacts Weyoun 7 and asks him to call off the attack. Weyoun 7 watches as Weyoun 6 activates his termination device. Satisfied, Weyoun 7 orders the Jem'Hadar ships to stop attacking. Meanwhile, Weyoun 6 asks Odo for his blessing before he dies. Although Odo despises the idea that the Vorta see the Founders as gods, he grants Weyoun 6 his wish. Back on DS9, the Great Material Continuum comes through. Sisko's desk is back, looking spiffier than ever, the stablizer is on hand, and the captain is happy. Memorable Quotes "I don't think the universe is ready for two Weyouns." "I couldn't agree more." : - Odo and Weyoun 7 "It's the force that binds the universe together." "Oh, I must have missed that Class at Engineering School" : - Nog And O'Brien, speaking of the Great Material Continuum "Has it ever occurred to you that you believe the Founders are gods because that's what they want you to believe? That they built that into your genetic code?" "Of course they did. That's what gods do. After all, why be a god if there's no one to worship you?" : - Odo and Weyoun 6 "Where are my cases of bloodwine!?" "I do not know, General, but I promise you I will find out." : - Martok and Worf "Then let's just say I left Cardassia because my life was in danger." "From whom?" "Everyone." "Aren't you being a little paranoid?" "Of course I'm paranoid, everyone's trying to kill me!" : - Weyoun 6 and Odo "What do you think?" "It's white." "I know it's white, I'm gonna' paint it." "It's the wrong shape, the wrong height, the wrong width, other that that it's perfect. The captain will never suspect you switched desks on him." "Julian, I need help, not sarcasm." "I'm afraid Nog is the only one that can help you now." "If he gets back to the station before the captain does." "Maybe he's not coming back. Maybe he's decided to make a run for it." (Kira enters) "That isn't the captain's desk!" "He's gonna' paint it." "Get it out of here!" : - O'Brien and Bashir with a small interruption from Kira, about the captains desk that Nog loaned out "It's is just such an honor to be with ''(clears throat) a security officer." : - '''Weyoun 6' Background Information * Like a few other DS9 episodes, the final title works equally well for both the A and B stories. (Rio Grande means Great River, referring to the Great Material Continuum; the treachery and faith are more obvious.) * Referenced Ferengi Rules of Acquisition: #168 * Jeffrey Combs has stated that this was his favorite episode, not only because of the amount of screen time he got but also because of interacting with himself and the like. * The origins (or possible origin) of the Vorta are revealed. Links and References Guest Stars * Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun * Casey Biggs as Damar * J.G. Hertzler as Martok * Aron Eisenberg as Nog * Max Grodénchik as Rom * Salome Jens as Female Changeling References Battle of The Alamo; Bloodwine; Cardassian Central Command; Cardassian Rebellion; Decos Prime; Dominion; Ferengi Rules of Acquisition; Genetic engineering; ''Gettysburg'', USS; Jem'Hadar attack ship; Kuiper belt; Quartermaster; Sirella; Squadron; Termination implant; Willoughby, Edgar; Gamzian wine; Desoto, Robert; Gant; Kava nut |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Verrat, Glaube und gewaltiger Fluß es:Treachery, Faith, and the Great River nl:Treachery, Faith, and the Great River